Meet the parents
by ness171990
Summary: *COMPLETE* Hermione brings Ron home to meet her parents... supposed to be a one shot... chaning it to work in progress... had demands basically to write more lol...so we'll see what happens with ron and hermione! This is an AU story i suppose
1. Meet the parents

Hermione Granger walked up to her beloved boyfriend Ron Weasley and gave him a welcoming kiss.

"Did I mention my parents want to meet you?"

"We've met, second year remember?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I mean really meet you. Introduce, have dinner, hang out. Oh and you can meet my sister."

"You have a sister?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

It was true, Hermione had a twin sister named Grace, but they couldn't have been more opposites. Not only was Hermione a witch and Grace not, but whilst Hermione had bushy brown hair, Grace had beautiful chestnut straight hair. Hermione always envied her sister. It's true, their looks were basically the same when it came to body and facial features, but Hermione had always thought her sister was prettier all because she has the perfect hair.

"Oh, I don't think you've ever mentioned her."

"Well, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, just cause we're twins and all…"

"So not only do you have a sister, but you have a _twin_ sister?"

"Uh, yea," Hermione replied.

"You know, I don't see how this never came up. I mean Fred and George are twins and you never thought to mention it?"

"I just thought, you know since I don't expect to really be part of the muggle world anymore… not that I'm going to forget my family or anything… that it wasn't as important to my life."

"You and you're sister must not get along if you don't think she'll be important in your life just because you're a witch… and I take it she's not."

"You'd be correct there,"

"Well, when did your parents want this to happen?"

"ASAP,"

"Huh?"

"As Soon As Possible," Hermione sighed "honestly, you wizards and not knowing muggle slang," she shook her head. "Anyways, how about tonight?"

"Sure I guess,"

"Great, I'll meet you back here then and I can apparate us to my house then." She kissed her boyfriend goodbye and apparted home.

That night Hermione went to pick Ron up.

"Alright," she said taking his hand, "you ready?"

"Yea," Ron said. Hermione nodded and spun on the spot. They landed outside a little white house with a white picket fence in front and a nice green lawn.

"Nice home," Ron said. Hermione smiled and led him inside. As soon as she opened the door, Hermione's parents were there to greet them.

"You must be Ronald, Hermione's told us so much about you!" Mrs Granger said giving Ron a hug.

"Mom please, you knew Ron, kind of, from when we went to Diagon Alley to gather school supplies. Remember, his dad and _Malfoy's_ father got in a fight at the back of the store."

"Right," Mr Granger said. He shook Ron's hand. They led the way to the living room and a Hermione saw Grace sitting in a chair, back to everyone, watching TV.

"Grace," Hermione said, "say hi to Ron,"

Ron saw a head of chestnut hair peeking up form a chair and then a hand raise and flap, as if waving, with perfect manicured nails.

Hermione scoffed and pulled Ron towards the couch.

"Ron, Grace, Grace, actually say hi to him!" Hermione said. Grace turned to the couch and Ron's breath was caught. She was beautiful. She had beautiful hazel eyes and her hair was very glossy. He thought she looked like a celebrity. He felt guilty for thinking this since he was so happy with Hermione.

"Hi," she said and then turned back to the TV. Ron didn't say anything and just kept staring. Hermione thought it was because of his rudeness. _Can't blame him for that, God, she can be so mean!_ She thought.

Hermione parents took seats on one of the couches while Hermione and Ron sat on the other.

"Is this a telly-vition?" Ron asked Hermione. She giggled but Grace burst out laughing.

"A what?" she asked, choking on some popcorn she was eating.

"Television Ron, and yes it is," Hermione replied. Ron's face turned beat red. "Ignore her," Hermione whispered. He nodded. They talked some small chat while Mrs. Granger finished dinner and then they all sat at the table.

"You have a really nice home," Ron said trying to be polite. He did like it though; it was different from any house he'd ever been in, even Harry Potter's nasty relatives.

"Thanks you Ron," Mrs Granger said. They ate the roast chicken, potatoes and green beans. Ron had two helpings.

"You're a hungry man," Mrs Granger said.

"Ron's mum always cooks lots of food, then again she does have seven kids…" she trailed off and looked at Ron, "six I mean," she corrected quietly. She took his hand as his eyes filled with a few tears. He was still sensitive about Fred's death. "Sorry," she muttered. Ron patted her hand.

"It's alright, it slipped out. Happens more often then not. It's still hard to believe he's gone though,"

"I know," Hermione whispered. Her parents exchanged looks but kept quiet, Grace on the other hand, being who she was, nosed in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Grace," Hermione said, not taking her eyes off Ron.

"Why's he blubbering like a little baby then?"

"Grace," her father said sternly but she ignored him. "It was an accident; she didn't mean to count wrong. That many kids and anyone would mistake the number." Now Hermione glared at her sister.

"It's not that Grace!" she snapped, "Ron's brother was killed in the Wizarding war last year! You can be so insensitive sometimes!" she got to her feet and pulled Ron out of the room.

"Sorry," she said as she led him into her room.

"S'alright," he mumbled. They sat on her bed for a while, just holding hands as Ron tried to make the tears dry from his eyes. He refused to let them drop, Fred wouldn't have wanted that. After a while her mother knocked on the door.

"Hermione honey, everything alright?"

"Yea mom,"

"Puddings on the table, come on down please."

"Alright," Ron answered.

"You sure?" she asked. He nodded and they followed Mrs. Granger down the stairs and into the dinning room.

"Sorry," Grace muttered moodily. Hermione guessed her parents made her say that. Ron just nodded. The pudding was ice cream sundaes. This cheered Ron up as he n ever had one before.

"Watch this," Hermione said. She dumped sprinkles, syrup and whip cream on it, along with a banana.

"Try," she fed Ron a spoon full and giggled at the happy look on his face. "Good?"

"Mmhmm," he said. She giggled again. After the pudding fun Hermione went upstairs to take a shower and left Ron to talk with her parents, but her parents had to go to the dentist office for an emergency so they left him alone with Grace.

"So, I never knew Hermione had a twin," Ron said as he sat on the couch and Grace sat in the same chair she was in earlier.

"She never does like guys to meet me," she replied.

"There's been others?"

"Oh yea, during the summer last year…"

"Hermione wasn't here for the summer… she stayed at my place with my sister Ginny."

"Well then the summer before…"

"We stayed in Grimlaud place that year…"

"Then the year before…"

"Hermione was only fourteen then,"

"Fourteen year olds have boyfriends you know," Ron thought about this… that was the year of Viktor Krum… maybe she had experience before him?

"I guess,"

"Anyways, she brought this really cute guy over and when he met me… well, let's say it was the end of them,"

"Happen often?" Ron asked.

"From friends to boyfriends, yea… I mean seriously, who'd choose the bushy hair over the glossy one?"

"I would," Ron mumbled.

"Really?" Grace got up and walked over to Ron. She sat on the arm of the couch. "Would you really?" Grace said seductively and leaned in and kissed him just as Hermione walked into the room.

"RON!" she shrieked and Grace quickly jumped away from him. "How could you? I knew this would happen!" She stormed off to her room.

"Oops," was all Grace said as she took her seat in the chair and flicked through channels until she found a music station and settle on that. Ron got up and ran up the stairs after Hermione.

"Mione, please," he begged through the door.

"Go away Ronald Weasley, I never want to speak to you again!" Ron sighed quietly.

"If that's the way you want it," he said sadly and apparted away. Hermione opened her door after she heard the pop and whispered, "good bye Ron," before releasing the tears she'd been holding in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to high demand that I not leave this story hanging the way I did, here's chapter two of my story! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2:

Hermione sat on her bed crying when there was a light knock on the door.

"Mi, let me in!" It was Grace.

"What the hell do you want?" Mumbled Hermione angrily, "you do it every time. Can you not be happy for me once?"

"Mi if you let me in I could explain,"

"Explain what? How you always steal my friends, boyfriends, my life? Ron was everything to me and you…you… GAH!" she yelled and covered her ears with her pillow.

"Mi I didn't do anything, he came on to me."

"Oh sure that's what you always say. If anything it looked like your tongue was down his throat and he was trying to get away."

"So why are you so angry with him?" Grace retorted.

"Because I saw him kiss you back anyways!"

"Well, if it's any consolation, he did say he liked you better,"

"No matter what you say, it won't make me feel better so stop making up lies," Hermione huffed, "No guy in the history of our relationship has ever looked twice at me when I'm near you. Why would Ron be any different?"

"Because he's a weirdo like you,"

"Oh, so because I can do this," Hermione said flicking her wand and unlocking the door, "and this," her sister fell to the ground, "and this," she tied her up in a magical rope, "It makes me a weirdo?"

"YES!" Grace said from the ground, "Now, get me out of this before I tell mom and dad!"

"Tell them that and I'll tell them how you kissed me boyfriend!"

"God Hermione you can be so immature sometimes," Grace shrieked from the ground.

"Says the one who feels the need to steel her sister's boyfriends,"

"Just let me up,"

"I don't think so, let's see if you learn a lesson from some good old magic," Hermione grinned and walked away leaving her sister on the floor. Instantly an owl flew in the window and landed on Hermione's shoulder. It was Ginny's new owl, the one her parents bought her for school since none of them attended anymore.

_Mione,_

_Ron told me what happened and I'm demanding a girl's night out! Luna and I will be over by eleven. I'd invite you over here but can only guess you don't want to see Ron at the moment. Harry's with him right now trying to cheer him up. We got some talking to do girl. I told you to tell Ron and Harry about your sister ages ago! Anyways, we're apparating there as soon as mum gets back from visiting Percy. See you soon_

_Ginny xoxo_

Hermione groaned, the last thing she wanted was to explain everything to Ginny. Sure, Hermione has told her all about Grace after Hermione accidently let slip how much her sister bothered her in fourth year, but that didn't mean she wanted to explain everything that happened.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was ten thirty. Her parent's dentist office closed at ten so they should be home soon. Hermione scrambled around cleaning, a means of distraction. Finally, she heard the familiar sound of her mother's heels clip-clopping up the steps.

"Wow Mione, the house looks great. How come you decided to clean it? Where's Ron?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"But, you guys were such a good couple. What happened? Did you have a fight? Couples always fight sweetie, you'll work everything out."

"No we won't mom; it's not a normal fight."

"Talk to mom," Mrs. Granger said patting the couch space beside her.

"Can't mom, Ginny and Luna will be here in like fifteen minutes."

"Oh, alright. If you need me I'm always here."

"Yea mom,"

"Night sweetie,"

"Night mom," Hermione said, "Night dad!" she hollered up the stairs.

"Night Mia,"

"Where's your sister?"

"She's a little, uh, tied up, at the moment."

"Oh, ok," her mother said as Hermione smirked at her statement. _And three, two, one,_ Hermione counted in her head.

"MOM!" Grace came racing down the stairs. The spell had finally worn off.

"Grace? What's the matter?"

"Mi tied me up with her stupid wand thing!" Grace cried.

"Oh please, like I would ever use magic illegally,"

"Grace, stop trying to get your sister in trouble, she knows better then to use her magic for things other than emergences outside the Wizarding World."

"But!" Grace said.

"I'm going to bed, good night girls,"

"Night mom," Hermione said sticking her tongue out at Grace as her mom left.

"Night," Grace mumbled as she plopped down on the chair she occupied all day.

"Get out, Ginny and Luna are coming over," Hermione snapped.

"More weirdoes?" groaned Grace.

"Want a repeat of earlier?" whispered Hermione pulling out her wand.

"Do it and I'll tell mom," Grace warned.

"Obviously she won't believe you. I'm the good one remember?"

"Whatever," Grace said as a cracking sound filled the room.

"We're here!" sang Ginny as Grace shrieked and fell out of the chair. Hermione burst into laughter and Ginny giggled along with Luna who had on a vacant expression and wearing her nargle charm.

"Very funny Mi," Grace said.

"Just get out of here," she snapped.

"Gladly," Grace flicked her hair behind her back and walked up the stairs as soon as she was gone Hermione said, "Alright, where should be set up the tent?"

"Let's clear this first," Ginny said as she waved her wand and the furniture moved away. "Alright, now let's set it up," Hermione waved her wand and a tent appeared. Another wave of her wand and a small controlled fire was there.

"Now it's like we're camping," she explained

"Smoke counter-acts the charm," Luna said pointing to her necklace.

"Luna, can you just forget about nargles for one night? Hermione needs us," Ginny asked. Luna sighed.

"Alright, but only for tonight," and she took the charm off. Ginny smiled and turned to Hermione.

"Alright, explain exactly what happened. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she began to explain the terrible night.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ginny and Luna sat in shock after Hermione had finished her story. She had tears in her eyes and was crying silently when Ginny out her arm on her shoulder.

"I know you said your sister was bad, but I never knew she was this bad. I never wanted to believe someone could do that to their own sister." Ginny hugged Hermione. "I'm sure Ron didn't like it and defiantly didn't want it."

"Oh please," Hermione dabbed her eyes and rolled them, "Have you seen Grace? Who wouldn't want to kiss her… and who wouldn't like it? Who would choose me over her?"

"Hermione, stop being so hard on yourself," Luna said, "Didn't Grace say that Ron thought you were better? And that he'd choose you over her?"

"That was before she kissed him," Hermione grumbled.

"Want me to talk to Ron?" Ginny asked?

"No, I'd rather you talk to Harry and see what Ron said,"

"Alright, as soon as I get home tomorrow, Harry's the first on I'm going to,"

"Thanks Gin and thanks both of you for coming." Hermione said.

After that they watched some movies in their tent and pigged out on junk food. Hermione's mom woke them up the next morning for breakfast. They climbed out of the tent and the first thing Hermione saw was Grace sitting on her chair, dressed in a mini skirt, he hair laying perfectly down her back and make-up done to perfection. As soon as she caught sight of Hermione's hair all over the place from just waking up she burst out laughing.

"Who brought the wicked witch of the west home?"

Hermione ignored the jab and helped her friends clean up the tent and then they all went up to Hermione's room to get cleaned up and changed. Ginny helped Hermione fix her hair by adding a shine boost potion and de-frizz serum.

"It looks great Mione, not to worry!"

"Yea Hermione, I've never seen your hair look so healthy," Luna added as she put her hair in a pony tail.

"Thanks guys," Hermione was dressed in a pair of cut off jeans and a pink tang top while Ginny wore a knee length skirt and black halter top and Luna wore a flowery dress. They all walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Don't you girls look lovely, special occasion?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No mom, why is there suppose to be a reason to look nice?"

"Of course not," Mrs. Granger said as she served pancakes. "It's just that you don't usually dress up on a normal day, not that you don't look beautiful dear, it's just different."

"Thanks mom," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Well anyways, what did you girls do last night?"

"Nothing, just ate junk food and watched movies,"

"Sounds like fun," Grace then walked in and went to the fridge. She grabbed some yogurt and fruit.

"Grace I made pancakes, come join us at the table."

"I don't eat pancakes," Grace said as she walked to the living room.

"You do now," Mumbled Ginny as she waved her wand under the table.

"What did you do?" Hermione whispered.

"Wait and see," she smirked. Suddenly Grace shrieked from the living room.

"MOM! She did it, I know it was her," she said pointing at Hermione.

"Grace, what is the matter with you?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"My fruit turned into pancakes and my yogurt is now syrup! Everything's ruined!"

"And you blame your sister?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"How else would it have happened?"

"Hermione, did you change your sisters food?"

"Mom, you can't transfigure food. It's against the laws. Maybe Grace is just trying to get me in trouble," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea? I'll prove it," Grace marched out the room and Ginny flicked her wand again.

"I don't believe it!" Grace yelled. She ran back into the kitchen holding a bowl of fruit and a container of yogurt.

"See mom, she was trying to get me in trouble,"

"Grace," Mrs. Granger said.

"Seriously, it was pancakes and syrup,"

"I am very disappointed in you," Mrs. Granger said, "to your room now."

"What? You can't send me to my room anymore. I'm not a child,"

"You live under my roof you follow my rules," Mrs. Granger said. "Room, now," Grace glared at Hermione and her friends before turning and marching out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Mrs. Granger followed. As soon as she was out of ear shoot, Hermione hugged her friend.

"Ginny that was brilliant!"

"Luna gave me the idea,"

"Well, it was wonderful Luna!" Hermione gushed.

"I think your quick thinking about not being able to transfigure food was brilliant. Because you can transfigure food into something else, you just can't transfigure something into food."

"Yea, but my mom and sister don't know that," Hermione grinned and the others giggled. After they ate Luna and Ginny had to go.

"Well, thanks for coming. And please Gin, talk to Harry. I really need to know what really happened. He's not a good occlumenist; try to get something out of him. We can almost do it remember. I've been practicing and teaching you,"

"Yea I know. Don't worry, I'll get it out of him," Hermione hugged Ginny.

"Thanks," she then hugged Luna.

"Really, thanks for coming." The girls waved goodbye and then disapparated. Hermione sighed in loneliness now. When her friends were there, she was always happy, no matter how depressed she was a second before they arrived but now, she was back to being sad. Hermione walked up the stairs and to her room. She could hear her mom and sister arguing in Grace's room still.

"Grace, lying is prohibited in this house! Always has been and you know that,"

"But mom, I wasn't lying, someone seriously changed my food!"

"I don't want to hear it anymore Grace," Mrs. Granger said. Hermione giggled silently and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Sure she did feel a little guilty for getting her sister in trouble when really Ginny did change her food, but it was Ginny who did it and Grace blamed her.

Hermione grabbed one of her books from her night stand. Reading always cheered her up. She was reading the book on horecuxes. Even though it was disgusting, it was fascinating. Not that she'd ever make one but she enjoyed reading about it. Just as she opened it and started reading the first page, her mother knocked on the door.

"Mia, can I come in?"

"One second," Hermione said. She set the book carefully back on her night stand and unlocked the door for her mother.

"Mia, your sister insists someone changed her food. Did you do it?"

"Mom, do you seriously think I'd think to do something like that? You know I'm not that quick witted,"

"Alright, but do you know if one of your friends did it? They seem like nice girls who would do anything for you if they knew you were upset?"

Hermione had to think of a quick answer. "To my knowledge…" Hermione said, "I don't believe they would do it unless it was for a good reason,"

"Are you and your sister fighting?"

"What?"

"If they knew you two were fighting, I can guarantee one of them would do something to help you,"

"What would Grace and I fight about?"

Mrs. Granger sighed, "If one of your friends did do it, please ask them to restrain from performing magic in the house."

Hermione sighed, "I'll give them the message,"

"Thank you dear," She kissed her daughters forehead and then turned to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Jackie called yesterday while you were with Ron," the sound of his name brought tears to Hermione's eyes but she didn't let it show, "she wants you to call her back."

"Alright, thanks mom," Mrs. Granger then walked out and closed the door behind her. As soon as she was gone Hermione let the tears flow. She really hoped Ron didn't actually like Grace better then her.

**A/N: Well, what'd you think? This is all I have written right now but I will def write the next chapter soon. Please review and let me know what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, I wasn't going to post this yet, I was going to wait a few days but I started writing more and got so excited I had to post another chapter. I'm almost done writing it I think… as far vas my mind set is I am but who knows I could change my mind. Anyways, here's the next chapter way earlier then planned lol. Hope you enjoy it!!**

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione called up her friend Jackie, one of her muggle friends, and they planned to get together.

"Yea, I heard you were back in town. How was school this year?" Jackie didn't know Hermione was a witch. None of her muggle friends did. They all thought she went to a private school a little ways out.

"It was wonderful actually. I was able to finish and everything."

"I can't believe they actually let you take a year off to go on a trip to Australia with your parents and then finish the year after."

"Oh yea, my headmistress was very flexible," Which was true. McGonagall had let her return for her final year since she was off fighting Voldemort during the horrid year before.

"Alright, well why don't I gather the girls and guys and we can meet at out usual hang out spot."

"Sounds great," Hermione said. She hung up the phone and forced herself to cheer up. She was seeing the friends she rarely ever saw. They got worried that Hermione was forgetting them over the years since she spent so much time at the burrow with Ginny, Ron, and Harry. It wasn't true though. It was just that Hermione now felt as if she belonged in the Wizarding World more then the muggle and felt more comfortable around those who knew she was a witch. But she missed her other best friends.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was in the coffee shop she always met her friends in. There, at their usual table and booth, were Jackie, Sarah, Julie, Greg, Tyler, James and two other's Hermione didn't recognize.

"Hermione!" Jackie exclaimed rushing up to her. When they were younger, Jackie and Hermione had the same style hair except Jackie's was blonde. Now however, Jackie's had relaxed to a mere wave while Hermione's was as bushy and curly s ever.

"The frizzle twins are back," joked James as he came to hug Hermione as well. These were the only friends who had ever stuck by Hermione after meeting Grace. Hermione used to have a ton of friends when she was younger. She was one of the most popular girls at the school because Grace refused to attend the same school. However, when Grace arrived when Hermione was ten, the year before she attended Hogwarts, only these six stuck by her.

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet Brad and Ruthie. They just arrived at school, last year for Ruthie and the year before for Brad. They have joined our group. I'm sure you'll love them as much as we do. Guys, Hermione has been my longest friend! We've been friends since we were little."

"Inseparable,"

"Until she attended that private school, because she's so smart."

"I'm not that bright," Hermione said.

"Yea, ok," Jackie rolled her eyes.

"So, let's make room and catch up," Sarah said. "We want to know guy wise. Hermione, seriously, what is up with you and guys? We want details about every guy you've seen."

"Oh… Um, alright. I suppose I can talk about Viktor Krum," Brad's eyes shot up and stared at Hermione but didn't say anything.

"Wasn't that like years ago?"

"Four or five, yea,"

"Are you telling me there's been none since then?"

"Besides Ron…"

"You mean your friend from this school you go to?"

"Yea… we kind of hooked up at the end of my vacation. Well, it was like May, and yea. But last night… I brought him home to meet my parents and…"

"Oh no, Grace?" Jackie asked.

"Yea, she kissed him and I think he kissed her back."

"That's terrible!"

"Yea, I had my friends Ginny, who's his sister, and Luna came over last night. Ginny ow- I mean emailed me that Ron told her everything… well told Harry everything and he told her cause their like a couple. So she came over and spent the night."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Julie asked, looking as if she was hurt, "we would have spent the night as well. We could have cheered you up."

"Look, it's nothing. Everything's going to be fine. Ginny's going to speak with Harry and find everything out for me."

"Alright, as long as you say everything's fine," Sarah replied.

"Enough about me, I want to know what you have been up to? Jackie, what happened with that Rick guy?" The girls started to giggle and the guys smirked.

"I dumped him, in front of everyone,"

"Why? What happened?"

"He was telling everyone I spelt with him… so I…improvised… and said my pinky is bigger then… well you get the picture." Hermione giggled.

"That's my Jackie for yea," she hugged her friend. They spent the day hanging out at the coffee shop and then at the lake where they skipped rocks and sat on blankets. It was so good to be with her friends that Hermione didn't even notice Brad giving her funny looks the whole time. At the end of the day, Jackie drove Hermione home.

"Today was so much fun," Hermione said, "Thanks for it Jacks, I needed it,"

"No problem Herms, so, do you want to go to the movies tomorrow? Greg and Tyler are buying,"

"Sounds great,"

"You should invite those other friends of yours… would be fun,"

"Er, yea, I'll ask them. I'll email you tonight."

"Great, see yea Herms,"

"Bye Jacks,"

As soon as Hermione walked in her house, an owl landed on her shoulder.

"Oh, you must have Ginny's letter," Hermione ripped the letter open and read it hungrily.

_Hermione,_

_I spoke with Harry. He didn't give me too much information but he did say that… and I'm sorry Mione, but he said Ron did like kissing your sister. I debated whether or not to tell you but I think you have the right to know, Harry said I shouldn't but I knew I had to. But, Ron still loves you, more then you know it. He may have liked kissing your sister but it's nothing compared to how he feels about you and how it feels… well, to kiss you. Don't let a stupid kiss ruin your relationship Mione. Talk to him, that's what you really need to do, is talk about it. Just think about it,_

_Ginny_

Hermione stared at the note. He liked it? Of course, it was Grace, who wouldn't like kissing her? But still, this was Ron... Hermione was in disbelief. She didn't even notice or feel the tears flow down her face. All she could think of was what she was going to do about this. Either Grace had to be stopped... or Ron had to go.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it and please leave a review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

The next day Hermione went to the movies with her friends. It was a lot of fun, laughing and chatting and annoying the others in the theatre. Afterwards, they decided to hang out at Jackie's.

"So Ruthie," Hermione said, "How did you become part of the group?"

Ruthie flicked her strawberry blonde hair behind her back. "I sat next to Jackie in my English class. We would cheat off each other when we needed an answer and help each other in class. We took an instant hit to each other and became great friends quickly." Hermione felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach. That's how she and Jackie used to be, minus the whole cheating thing. Was Jackie trying to replace her?

"Hey Mione," Tyler called, "Do you remember Mr. Brook?"

"Our old art teacher from third grade?"

"Yup,"

"How could I forget him? He was your favorite target for paint balls," Hermione giggled at the memories.

"Yea well he was substituting last year and he remembered me. No one else, not even Jackie, but he remembered me. And you for giving me the formula to make those paint balls."

"You mean a paper ball dipped in paint?"

"Yup," Hermione giggled some more, "He even asked about you. Sounded a little disappointed you went to a private school though,"

"He was a nice teacher though," Hermione said, "I can't believe the way I was in grade three, nothing to the way I am now."

"Little miss goody two shoes?" James laughed.

"Oh shut up, I'm not as goody as you may think. If only you knew the adventures I went on at-." She stopped herself. She couldn't reveal what she did at school.

"Oh, do tell," Sarah said.

"Er, actually, you're right, I'm a goody." James laughed.

"You just don't want to share and give us any ideas,"

"No really, I'm a goody."

"Hey how come your friends Jenny and Lindsay,"

"Ginny and Luna," Hermione corrected.

"Right, how come they didn't come?"

"They were busy," Hermione lied, "Ginny and Harry had plans. And Luna, well, she's complicated to explain."

"Did you find out about Ron?" Jackie asked.

"Ginny says that Harry said that," Hermione took a breath, "Ron liked the kiss but he loves me more and likes my kisses more," she blushed but still felt sad inside.

"Herms, give him another chance," Jackie said.

"I don't know if I can Jacks," Hermione shook her head. "It's just too hard,"

"Hermione," Brad said. It was the first time he's spoken to her. Hermione looked up surprised, "Give the dude a break. Just call him up and speak to him,"

"Yea, maybe,"

"Why don't you do it now? Or email him?" Hermione's eyes widened. The Burrow didn't have a phone. Not since Ron yelled at Harry's uncle the first time he tried to use it.

"Er, no, not right now, it wouldn't be fair to you guys."

"We'd understand Hermione," Just then Jackie's phone rang.

"Hello?" she was quiet for a second, "yea, hang on a second," She looked at Hermione, "It's your mom,"

"Oh, thanks," Hermione grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hermione, Ginny's here. She just popped out of no where and asked to speak to you. It seems urgent."

"Oh, alright, tell her I'll be right there." Hermione hung up the phone.

"Er, sorry, but I have to go home."

"No worries, I'll call you tonight,"

"Sounds good, see yea later everyone," Hermione waved, gave hugs and went to the door.

"Do you want a ride?" Brad asked, "I have to go home as well,"

"No, I'll walk,"

"I insist," he said. Hermione stared at him, "Oh, alright I guess," Hermione followed Brad to his car and got in.

"Alright, I'm just going to come out and say it." Brad said as he started it and drove down the street. "You're a witch," Hermione stared at him in shock.

"How…how… how did you know?" She gasped out.

"Because," he sighed, "I'm a wizard."

"You didn't attend Hogwarts," Hermione stated.

"No, I attended Drumstrang and before you say anything, I am not a dark wizard."

"Well, that's what they're known for,"

"I know… I'm a half blood. My father is a professor there and insisted I go there so he could keep a watch on me. He is, not fully dark, but knows the skills to become a dark wizard."

They were parked outside Hermione's house. She only lived about a block form Jackie's place.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I know who you are now. Before, I had no idea. I knew there was a Hermione Granger in the Wizarding World. Hero, friend of Harry Potter, but I didn't know it was you. Last year my parents got divorced so after I graduated Drumstrang, I came to live with my mother here. I met James and Tyler and Jackie in a History class at the school. My mother wanted me to take at least a year of muggle school."

"Oh," Hermione said, "How long have you known I was a witch?"

"Since you mentioned Viktor Krum,"

"Right,"

"Anyways, I thought you should know who I was. Since I knew who you were and all. Now we're on level ground."

"And Jackie and everyone have no idea?"

"None and I won't say anything," Hermione nodded.

"Well, I have to go. My friend is waiting for me. Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime," Hermione got out and walked to the house, fully confused now.

Hermione entered her house and leaned her head against the closed door thinking. Ginny rushed into the hall way and stared at Hermione.

"Mione, are you alright?"

"Just a little confused,"

"Come here," Ginny gave Hermione a hug, "look, everything's going to fine. It'll all work out in the end,"

"It's not that Gin, it's just that…" Hermione trailed off, "Never mind, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh," Ginny said and then, "Oh right! Ron wants to see you! Harry insists I bring you over. Ron has something to tell you,"

"Look, Ginny, I can't see him right now."

"Why not?" The truth was Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted from Ron anymore. Sure, she thought she loved him but what if it was a lie? What if she never really loved him at all? Ever since the Grace incident… Hermione just wasn't sure anymore.

"I just need more time,"

"Hermione, you're running out of time! Get to Ron now,"

"No Ginny, I just can't."

"You're making a big mistake," Ginny sighed before disapparting away. Hermione slid down the wall to the floor and curled in a ball to cry. She was so over whelmed with so many different emotions, she just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Her mother asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Why are you blubbering like a baby?" Grace asked walking down the stairs, "you're loser boyfriend dump you?" Hermione lost it then and there. Jumping to her feet and wiping her eyes, she whipped her wand out and pointed it at her sister.

"This is all your bloody fault! You kissed Ron in the first place and now I'm so damn confused!"

"Mia, language. Grace, is this true? Did you kiss your sisters boyfriend?"

"Oh mother please, would I kiss a red head?"

"Don't play the red head card! Kris was a red head… Walter was a red head… so don't say you wouldn't kiss a red head,"

"Mom, get her to put that wand down before it goes off accidentally!"

"Hermione your sister's right, please lower your wand before you hurt her accidentally."

"Who said it'd be an accident?" Hermione asked glaring at her sister, "I want to hurt her. She's messed my life up more then you can believe mom. If it wasn't for Ginny and Luna I'd never have been able to get through school. They were the ones I confided in when I needed help and when I needed to rant about her. If it wasn't for me being witch I'm sure I wouldn't have any friends."

"Oh she finally found out how much of a loser she is," Grace said.

"Grace Lavender Granger, respect your sister. Hermione Jane Granger, lower your wand our your grounded."

Hermione glared at her sister for another minute before she reluctantly lowered it. She then stormed past her sister and to her room.

If Grace thought she was such a loser, Hermione would have to do something about that. She started pacing thinking what she could do before she remembered her wand. She smiled happily that she'd finally be able to make Grace jealous.

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Surprising about Brad?? Or did you see it coming? And what do you think Hermione's going to do? I'd love to hear your input on the idea lol. Anyways please leave reviews! I love hearing from yea's!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Hermione entered the Coffee shop where she was meeting Jackie, Sarah and Julie. They were going to go shopping that day.

"Hey," Hermione said as she slid into the booth.

"Hey Mi… Oh My... What did you do to yourself?" Jackie asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Hermione asked patting her hair down.

"I mean… have you looked in the mirror? You look exactly like Grace!"

Hermione pulled a compact out of the purse she was carrying, which is something Hermione never did and opened it. She looked at her reflection.

She had magically straightened her hair and glossed it up with a shine potion. She applied make up, which was something else she never did. She had also "borrowed" some of Grace's clothes. She was currently wearing a black halter top and a pair of dark grey short shorts.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"It's just… not you," Sarah said.

"I'm trying something new," Hermione shrugged.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Ron kissing Grace does it?" Jackie asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione said, "This has nothing to do with her,"

"Then what?"

"Like I said I'm trying something new, can we just go to the mall now?"

"Er, yea, sure. Let's go," Julie said. They piled into Jackie's car and rove to the local mall. They spent two hours shopping. Hermione decided she'd buy some new clothes. Clothes only Grace ever worse. She bought some mini-skirts, tang tops, halter tops and even a tube top. Hermione was feeling so happy she bought a pair of high heeled sandals as well.

"Are you sure you'll be able to walk in those?"

"Yes silly," Hermione said, "They are only an inch high,"

"Do you have some party you're going to you haven't mentioned or something?"

"No, I just think it looks nice,"

"Alright," Sarah said.

"Why, do you not like it?"

"No, I love it. It'll just take some getting used to," They went back to Hermione's house for a bit afterwards.

"My mom won't be home for a bit, want some pop corn?"

"Sure pop some up," Julie called from the chair. Hermione walked into the kitchen and started to pop up popcorn when the back door opened.

"Oh Grace good your home… could you…" Mrs. Granger stopped and stared, "Oh Hermione… you look so different. I thought you were you're sister,"

"Why?" Hermione asked as if nothing had changed.

"It's just… your hair, your clothes… the make up,"

"Oh… well you know, thought I'd try something different,"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Ron does it?"

"Why does everyone seem to think that? Can I not do something different for once?"

"I'm sorry dear,"

"Jackie, Julie and Sarah are in the living room, I should go back to them."

"Oh alright,"

"What are you doing home anyways; I thought you wouldn't be home for another hour or so,"

"My last appointment was cancelled. Your father has an extra one though; he won't be home until after the office closes,"

"Uh huh," Hermione said and walked back to her friends. She set the bowl of pop corn down and sat on the couch next to Julie and Jackie.

"My moms home early,"

"Does she want us to leave?"

"Don't be silly, of course not. My mom loves you guys,"

Just then a crack was heard in the kitchen. The other girls shrieked but Hermione's face fell. Someone had just apparted. Hermione rushed to the kitchen, assuring her friends everything was fine and she would check it out.

As she entered the kitchen she saw Ron there. A second later another two cracks and Ginny and Harry were there.

"Ron we told you not to," Ginny stopped when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione… is someone else here?" Jackie called from the living room.

"It's fine… I'll be right there," Hermione called back glaring at Ron and then Ginny. Her expression softened slightly at Harry. "What do you want?" she asked looking back at Ron.

"Hermione?"

"No, Voldemort, who the bloody hell did you think it was?"

"Mione, you look different, but nice," Harry said.

"Harry, she looks exactly like her sister." Ginny snapped. "Mione, I thought she didn't bother you,"

"She doesn't," Hermione snapped back, "I'm trying something different. Why does everyone think the way I look has something to do with her?"

"Mia,  
" Her mom said from the table where she as reading a magazine and jumped slightly when the trio appeared, "Maybe you should dismiss your other friends to talk everything out with these friends,"

"No, Jackie, Julie and Sarah aren't going anywhere. They are my guests, I never invited them," she pointed at Rona and Ginny. "Harry can stay if he wants,"

"If you have other company we'll leave. We tried to stop him Mione, really we did."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said.

"Come on Ron, she has company,"

There was a knock on the door. "Hermione, everything alright?"

"Fine Jackie," Hermione said.

"Are you sure? We heard raised voices," she opened the door slightly.

"Really Jackie," Hermione turned to her friend, "they were just leaving,"

"Oh, why don't they stay. We'd love to meet the friends from Hermione's private school,"

"Really Jacks, they have to go,"

"Oh, alright Herms,"

"Actually, we can stay a bit," Ginny said pointedly to Hermione.

"No really, you have to leave,"

"Oh let them stay if they want to Hermione," Jackie said, "By the way, I'm Jackie, Hermione and I have known each other since we were little,"

"Harry Potter," Harry said sticking his hand out, "we met in out first year."

"Ginny Weasley,"

"Oh Hermione's said a lot about you… you helped her out the other night,"

"Exactly," Ginny nodded.

"Ron Weasley," Jackie's face fell and then lit up.

"Oh how wonderful… you're Hermione's boyfriend! The one who kissed Grace! Oh… now we can work everything out!"

"Jackie!" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh c'mon Herms, you have to try to work it out," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sarah, Julie, come in here, meet Hermione's friends from her private school." The other girls walked in and waved.

"That's Harry, Ginny and… Ron,"

"Ron? Her boyfriend?"

"Exactly, isn't this great… we can help them work every thing out!"

"Hermione would be so happy then!" Sarah said.

"Ok, come on you guys, into the living room," Jackie ushered everyone in. Harry and Ron exchanged a confused look but followed everyone in. Ginny and Hermione glared at each other. Hermione glared because she still needed time and Ginny knew that but still insisted they stay. Ginny glared because she wasn't giving Ron a chance.

"Alright, Hermione and Ron take a seat on that couch there… uh… Ginny right?" Ginny nodded, "you and Harry can sit on the other couch. I'll sit on the chair and my girls will sit on the arms. We'll work everything out,"

Hermione sat and crossed her arms. She was so not happy with this. And it was dangerous. Harry and Ron didn't know that her friends didn't know she was a witch. What if something slipped?

"Ok, so the problem is that Ron kissed Grace and Hermione caught them,"

"She kissed me," Ron muttered.

"Right… but you kissed her back,"

Ron's ears went red but didn't say anything.

"Ok... I'll take that as a yes." Jackie said.

"Problem…" Sarah said, "you don't kiss you're girlfriends sisters or friends,"

"But she kissed me first… so it doesn't count,"

"Oh Ron you are so naive," Ginny muttered.

"Naïve? Why…?"

"Ron, look at the facts? Grace may have kissed you but you kissed her back. By kissing her back… well, it counts,"

"Shove it Ginny," Ron muttered.

"Don't give me that!" Ginny shrieked.

"Or what? You'll Bat Boogey me?" Hermione's muggle friends exchanged confused looks and Hermione but her lip. _Oh God, please don't let this get out! Please don't let them find out I'm a witch this way!_ Hermione begged.

"Oh Ron… are you that stupid? Even harry knows not to say something like that," Ginny hissed. It was true, Harry's eyes had widened when Ron mentioned the hex.

"Say what?" Ron asked and then, "Oh…" He turned to Hermione. "Sorry,"

"Whatever," Hermione grumbled. "Now will you leave?"

"Hermione," Julie said, "Why won't you just talk to him about this?"

"Julie, I can't talk about it right now. I need time, as I told Ginny yesterday," she glared at her friend again.

"I tried talking him out of coming here but he just app-," Ginny stopped, "He just walked out. Harry and I had to follow him here before he ruined everything. We tried to get him to go back but he wouldn't listen."

"Ron, go home. I need time to think,"

"So you're too good for me? Going to spend so much time in the muggle world?" Harry, Ginny and Hermione stared at him in shock. Ron's ears and face turned bright red. He had made a mistake and he knew it. Julie, Sarah and Jackie were once again confused.

"What's a muggle?"

"Muggle? I didn't say muggle… I said huggle,"

"Huggle?"

"Yea… you know a world that hugs a lot,"

"Right…" Julie said.

"I'm out of here," Ron said and stormed out of the room. Hermione heard a pop and broke down crying again. She had messed everything up again. Harry and Ginny were by her side quickly and Jackie, Julie and Sarah were patting her back and whispering soothing words to her.

"Harry, Ginny, you should go to him. He'll need you, especially you Harry," Hermione mumbled.

"Alright Mione," Harry said quietly.

"I'm sorry about all this Mione," Ginny said. Hermione hugged her. "It's alright, please write me… I need to know…"

"Don't worry," Ginny said. She hugged her one more time and they left the room. Hermione heard two more pops and sighed sadly.

"That didn't work out the way I thought it would," Jackie said, "I'm sorry Herms,"

"I know you were just trying to help Jacks, it's alright,"

"They're a weird bunch though," Sarah noted, "Huggle? Bat boogy? I mean what was that?"

"That's just who they are," Hermione laughed shakily.

"Well… maybe its better, then, that you don't see him, see someone a little more… normal. I think Brad has a little thing for you. Did you see him staring at you the day he met you? Couldn't take his eyes off you. Then he offered to drive you home even though you live down the street basically,"

"Brad doesn't have a thing for me… trust me. He just wanted to ask me a few things about the school I went to and stuff,"

"Still say he likes you,"

"Look… I…" Hermione didn't know what to say. "I think I need time to think guys, thanks for coming though,"

"Yea, no problem," Jackie said giving her a hug, "Call me if you need anything,"

"I will, thanks," After Hermione gave her other friends a hug, and Jackie another one, she went up to her room to think everything over.

_I've known Ron for years. We've been friends for ever. I've liked him since third year… or was it forth? It doesn't mater the fact is I've liked him for years and known I've loved him since sixth year when he went out with Lavender._ Thinking of her gave Hermione rage for two reasons. One, because Lavender was the one who first caused trouble between her and Ron, second because her sister's middle name was lavender. _I was so happy when he kissed me back when I first kissed him because that meant we didn't have to hide our feelings for each other anymore. We were a couple and it was great. Everything was going wonderfully until Grace. I can't lay all the blame on Ron; Grace was the one to kiss him first._

_Why is this so difficult? Ever since that kiss my thought have been messed up. I love him… or at least I thought I did. Oh I'm so confused!_ Hermione plopped down on her bed to think about it but it only gave her a headache. Instead, she just closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

When Hermione awoke, she knew exactly what she had to do. Without a second thought she apparted to the Burrow.

**A/N: Well… what did you think????? A close call huh… anyways please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Hermione landed just outside the burrow's front door. She needed a minute to collect herself before she walked in. She wasn't sure what she was going to say but she knew what she had to do. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she walked in the door.

"Oh Hermione," Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"What can I do for you?"

"Um actually, I was looking for Ginny,"

"In her room dear,"

"Thanks," Hermione slowly walked up to Ginny's room and knocked on the door. Ginny opened the door.

"Hermione!" She said, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I need to talk to you,"

"Oh, alright, come on in," Ginny led Hermione into her room and closed the door.

"Before you say anything," Hermione said, "I wanted to apologize for everything. I shouldn't have got mad at you when you were just telling me what happened or for coming over when you were just trying to stop Ron. You're a great friend and I'm sorry,"

"No I'm sorry," Ginny said, "I should've tied Ron down so he didn't try to come over," Hermione smiled.

"It wouldn't have stopped him,"

"So, what brings you here?"

"I need to speak with Ron but I don't know what to say,"

"Talk to me," Ginny said patting her bed.

"I've been thinking about it and… well Grace did kiss him first and even though he kissed her back and liked it… I'm going to give him a second chance. Only if he apologizes for almost blowing my secret,"

"He's already apologized a thousand times since he's been home… to me and Harry because we yelled at him for half an hour,"

"Is he in his room?"

"Yea, the doors locked and everything… but I'm sure you'll get it open," Hermione hugged her friend. "Thanks Gin,"

"Go to Ron, he needs you," Hermione broke apart and walked the steps to Ron's attic bedroom. Outside his room she took another deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Go away," mumbled Ron. Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand. She did a quick _alhomora_ and the door unlocked.

"I said go away!" Ron roared, "I don't want to be bothered by anyone,"

"Not even me?" Hermione asked quietly. Ron looked up surprised from his bed.

"Hermione?"

"No, it's Voldemort,"

"Don't even joke about that, I don't want to go through all that again," he mumbled.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you…"

"Ok," he said confused.

"I'm willing to forgive you for kissing my sister… but only if you apologize to me for almost blowing my secret with my friends,'

"Done… Mione, I really am sorry for almost giving away you're a witch. I had no idea your friends didn't know, although I suspected it, I didn't know for sure. Muggle just slipped out… I didn't mean it… really,"

"Thank you Ron," Hermione said, "I'm sorry for everything that happened because of my sister. I forgive you as well," Ron walked up to her and embraced her in a kiss. After a little bit they separated and hugged.

"It feels so good to be back in your arms," Ron whispered in her ear.

"I missed you Ron… and don't worry, my sister will pay the price for causing all this trouble." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"I better get going, I didn't tell my mom I was going out."

"Alright,"

"Come over tomorrow?"

Ron grinned, "I'll be there," he kissed her good bye and Hermione apparted back home, feeling happier then ever.

When she arrived back home, her mother was waiting for her in the living room.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry mom; I went to talk to Ron"

"You should've told me where you were going or at least left a note,"

"I know but it was a spur of the moment type thing, I just had to go see him."

"And what happened?"

"Well first I apologized to Ginny… and then I spoke with Ron. He apologize for almost telling Jackie and them I was a witch and I forgave him for kissing Grace and we're back together. He's coming over tomorrow."

"That's wonderful to hear dear," Mrs. Granger said, "You guys made such a cute couple I'd have hated for that to mess up,"

"Thanks mom,"

"Well, dinner will be ready in a bit,"

"Alright,"

**A/N: As promised here's a chapter I'll post another one very shortly!!! Some time today if not right after I haven't decided yet lol. I really hope you liked it and sorry to disappoint those who thought she was going to kiss a Weasley brother lol I just can't see Hermione doing that anyways I hope you liked it. Have a very merry Christmas, kwanza or Hanukkah… whatever you celebrate. Happy holidays! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Now that everything was back to normal, Hermione was happy once again. She had undone the charm on her hair and it was bushy again, but she used a shine potion to make it healthier and easier to manage. She returned all the clothes she bought to the store and stopped wearing make up. She kept the purse though because it was easier to carrying her things around in.

Ron came over and they hung out for a bit, watching movies. Ron was amazed.

"It's like watching reality on this little box!"

"Ron, you've watched TV before,"

"I didn't actually pay attention actually. I was too busy watching your dad because he was giving me the eye,"

"He was just being protective," Hermione shrugged, "That's my dad for you."

The phone rang and Hermione answered it.

"Hello?"

"Herms… what are you up to?"

"Actually, I'm watching a few movies at the moment with…"

"Do you want to come hang out?"

"Oh… Um sure,"

"Great, meet at the usual spot!"

"Ok," Hermione hung up the phone.

"Hey Ron, c'mon, let's go meet my friends. They can se the real you… and be careful what you say."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful,"

Hermione and Ron apparted to the alley by the coffee shop and then they walked in. Her friends were sitting at their usual table and booth.

"Herms," Jackie said, "Over here," she had not spotted Ron.

"C'mon," Hermione took Ron's hand and led him over to her friends.

"Hey, I was… Oh, hi Ron," Jackie said. She sounded a little disappointed.

"Good news," Hermione beamed, "We're back together!"

"That's…that's wonderful," Jackie said.

"Ron, this is… well this is everyone. Ruthie, Greg, Tyler, James and you've met Julie, Sarah and Jackie."

"Hey," they all said. Ron nodded back.

"Where's Brad?"

"Right here," he said. Hermione turned around to see Brad standing there giving her an odd look.

"Brad, Ron, Ron, Brad,"

"Nice to meet," Brad said.

"Er, same," Ron said.

"Well, let's sit down," Hermione said. She took a seat beside Jackie and Ron sat beside her. Brad took a seat beside James.

"So, what'd the plan for today?"

"Actually, we were going to go to the lake again,"

"Wonderful, you'll love the lake Ron. Kit's very similar to the Black Lake,"

"So there's," Hermione tapped his foot with her foot and he stopped talking. "Never mind," he said blushing.

"The Black Lake is the lake on the school grounds at the Private school,"

"How come it's labeled 'Black lake'?"

"It's very deep so it's dark and everything."

"Makes sense," Sarah shrugged.

"Well, let's head out."

"Who's going with whom?" Tyler asked.

"Well, I ca take four… so Sarah, Julie and two others."

"I'll take Hermione and Ron," Brad offered.

"Sounds good," Hermione said.

"Tyler can come with me then… and so can Ruthie,"

"I'll take James then," Everyone paid for their drinks, if they had one, and then they all left together. Brad, James, Hermione and Ron piled into Brad's car and the others got into Jackie's.

The ride to the lake was a quiet because everyone was in their own thoughts. Hermione was thinking about what Jackie said about Brad and the way he was acting about her and Ron. Ron was thinking about how happy he was they were back together. When they finally arrived at the lake Brad asked Hermione to go for a little walk with him.

"Sure, just let me tell Ron." Hermione said. She walked up to him, "Ron, I need to speak with Brad for a second. I'll be right back alright." Ron nodded and gave her a kiss. Hermione gladly kissed him back and then walked over to Brad.

"Alright let's go,"

"You have your wand right?"

"Of course," Hermione said, "Why?"

"Just because of the area… you never know who's lurking anywhere." They walked towards the small bound of trees by the lake. Ron watched them carefully as they walked away.

"So," Hermione said as they walked a little deeper, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just want to make sure you haven't told Ron about me being a wizard. I know he's one as well but… I don't think he'd take kindly to me since I'm from Durmstrang."

"Don't worry I won't tell him,"

"You are happy right?"

"Of course I am," Hermione said, "I love him. I was a little confused at first after the kiss but now… I'm completely happy."

"Good to hear," He said as he quietly pulled out his wand. Although he tried to do it secretly, Hermione, having experience with it, caught the action and pulled her's out as well without his notice. "Well anyways, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing,"

"I know what I'm doing; I'm capable of handling myself."

"I hope so," He said as he whipped his wand around. At the same time Hermione pulled her wand out.

"Fats reflexes," Brad admired, "I do hope they can save you."

"What do you want?"

"First, lower the wand, it won't help you. I went to Durmstrang, you went to Hogwarts. I know more dark spells then you can imagine."

"I also fought Death Eaters in the war, can you say the same?"

"I don't have to… I fought along side them," Brad said, "Now, lower your wand before I am forced to use mine against you." Hermione stared at him. "Hermione," He said. Hermione was about to lower it when an idea came to her.

"Only if you tell me what you want," she said.

"My father wants you to join us…"

"Why?"

"You're a brilliant witch. He's not as picky as Voldemort was. He could care less about a muggle born. He wasn't power."

"You think I'd fight along side people who tried to do off my best friend?"

"We are willing to accept Potter as well,"

"Harry would never join you!"

"Your choice," He said raising his wand but Hermione beat him to it.

"Stupefy!" She shouted. He fell backwards, but then Hermione heard foot steps running. She quickly hid her wand just as her friends and Ron came running into the clearing she was in.

**A/N: Alright so I had to post it now because I'm not sure if I'll have time later. If you can get me anything for Christmas it would be to review!! It would be the best gift you can give me lol… I'm just joking but reviews are welcome lol! Once again happy holidays! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

"Mione, what have you done?" Ron asked seeing Brad on the ground.

"I didn't do anything," She insisted glancing at her friends.

"Herms, what's wrong with Brad?" Jackie asked going up to him, "He's still breathing... did you knock him unconscious?"

"No… he fell," Hermione said.

"We heard you shout something, it sounded like Stupid Fly," Sarah said.

"I don't know what happened, he was walking and then he tripped over a root and fell,"

"What should we do?"

"Ron, help me with him," she said.

"Where are you going to take him?"

"Back to my place," Hermione said, "Ron help me get him in the car."

"I'll get him Hermione," James said helping Ron carry him.

"And then what are you going to do?"

"Let him rest until he awake, it shouldn't be too long."

"Alright," Jackie said, "Do you want us to come with?"

"No, it'll be fine, Ron, let's go." After James and Ron put Brad in the back seat Hermione climbed in the driver seat and Ron got in the passenger's.

"Sorry to bail on you guys but… you know,"

"It's fine, don't worry," Jackie said, "Just make sure Brad's alright. I'll call you tonight,"

"Alright," Hermione said waving as she pulled out of where she was parked. As they started down the road Ron turned to her.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"You stupefied a muggle!"

"He's not a muggle," Hermione said. "He's a wizard. Apparently half blood, but I'm not so sure now,"

"Half blood? Wizard? What school did he go to, because it sure wasn't Hogwarts?"

"Durmstrang,"

"What?" Ron hollered.

"Listen Ron… I thought he was a good guy. He said his dad was a professor there or something but his parents got divorced and he came to live with his mom."

"Why would you go alone with him in a forest?"

"I thought he was good, apparently not."

"What happened?"

Hermione sighed, "He asked me if I was happy to be back with you and I saw him take his wand out. He was trying to do it secretly but… I caught the movement and got my wand ready as well. He said I had good reflexes after he pulled his and I was able to pull mine at the same time."

"And?"

"And then I asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted harry and I to join his father… apparently he doesn't care about muggle borns or the fact that it's Harry Potter. He only wants power,"

"So you stunned him,"

"Before he did the same to me, yes,"

"You do realize Kingsley isn't going to be happy that you performed magic so close to muggles,"

"I know but… what choice did I have?"

"He'll understand though, no worries," The arrived at Hermione's.

"I say we apparate to the burrow with him… see what dad says,"

"No, we'll bring him into my house and leave him. You go get Harry and Ginny."

Ron nodded and apparted away while Hermione levitated Brad's body with her wand and carefully brought him into the house.

"Mi, what are you.. who's this and why is he floating?" Grace asked.

"Not now Grace," Hermione snapped as she set Brad on the couch. A few seconds later Ron appeared.

"They'll be here in a few minutes,"

"Alright," Hermione said.

"What is going on?"

"None of your business Grace," snapped Hermione, "Just get out of here,"

"Uh, hello, I was here first,"

"I don't give a damn whether you owned the place, I'm telling you to leave now. This may get dangerous." Just then Harry and Ginny apparted along with Luna and Neville.

"Neville? I didn't expect you as well,"

"Ron said it was an emergency and we were with Harry and Ginny playing a small game of Quidditch so… oh, wow, you look like Hermione… only a little different," Neville said noticing Grace.

"Only prettier… duh," Grace said, "Anyways, Hermione, get these freaks out of here," Hermione ignored her.

"Alright guys, let me quickly explain what happened," Hermione said. She explained meeting Brad and the forest incident. They were all in shock, even Grace didn't say anything.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Ginny asked.

"That's the thing… I don't know. I don't know if I should, revive him here or if we should bring him to the burrow like Ron suggested or if we should bring Kingsley here,"

"Revive him here; the stunner only lasts a little anyways. He'll come too soon, if he gives us any more trouble we'll stun him again," Harry said.

"Good idea," Ginny said.

"Alright, but… every one stand back. That means you Grace. I really wish you'd just leave because if he fires off spells… and one hits you…"

"It's my house, I live here too, I'm not leaving,"

"Your funeral," Hermione said sighing, "Alright, everyone wands at the ready," Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna all raised their wands. Grace looked on in awe, amazed at what her sister was doing, not that she'd ever admit it, as Hermione raised her wand and revived Brad.

**A/N: I hope you liked it… sorry it's been so long since an update just been really busy and haven't had time to sit and write. Anyways, I hope you really did like it… I'll try to update faster now that the Christmas rush is over lol… tell me what you thought of it please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville and Grace watched as Brad's eyes slowly opened. As he spotted Hermione and the others with their wands pointed at him he glared.

"I'm not going to do anything,"

"Well, what happened back in the forest proves otherwise,"

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"Back at the lake… in the forest…"

"Hermione, are you alright? I think… you may have bumped your head on that branch on our way into the forest. I think you're delusional."

"Brad, will you stop lying! I know what happened!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione, I think you need to lie down," Brad said. "Get some rest, some sleep or something,"

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Hermione… are you sure of what happened?"

"Harry… you can not say you believe this guy!"

"I'm not saying that Mione, all I'm saying is maybe you are a little confused."

"Harry, even you know I'd never use magic in muggle territory unless it was an emergence. He was about to attack me! You've got to believe me,"

"I think you need to lie down and relax Mione,"

"Ginny, please, not you as well."

"Mi… maybe these people are right. They are your… friends… they know how you get when you're stressed,"

"I'M NOT STRESSED!" She snapped at Grace.

"Hermione, listen to yourself, you need you lie down and relax."

"If one more person tells me to relax,"

"Listen to yourself Hermione," Neville said, "Please…" Hermione sighed. They all thought she was lying, except Ron. He was glaring at Brad. _Good old' Ron_ Hermione thought.

"I don't believe the scum," Ron said. Hermione smiled; at least one was on her side.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"What can we do Mione? We have no proof except your word and, not that it's not true or honest, but it's not enough to bring him to the Ministry,"

"So you believe me before he awake but now you think I'm lying?"

"No Hermione, it's just that,"

"Some friends you are," Hermione snapped and walked away, leaving her friends, sister, Ron and Brad behind.

"Hermione, wait!" She heard as she ran up the stairs to her room but she didn't pay them any attention. She just kept running to her room, slammed the door, locked it using a spell that Alohomora didn't work on and plopped down on her bed.

Why did this have the happen to her? Why didn't her friends believe her when she said Brad was dangerous? He's probably down there trying to recruit her friends to the evil side and hitting on Grace. It took a few minutes before she realized Brad was going to get away. She couldn't let that happen. But she didn't know what to do.

"Mi… are you there? Please let me in, I can't do magic like the others… please,"

"Why? So you can tell me how innocent Brad is?"

"Actually… no," She said, "Just let me in to explain." Hermione sighed and unlocked the door.

"Fine, come in,"

Hermione stood back as Grace came in.

"Mi, I just want you to know I believe you about Brad."

"Sure you do, that's why you were telling me to relax as well right?"

"Hermione, I only said that because it looked as if you were going into hysterics. I have a good judge of character… one glace at him and I see evil,"

"That's the same thing you said when you first met Ginny… and look how wrong you were about her,"

"That was a joke," Grace said, "You should know though, that your friends are talking about letting him leave,"

"What?" Hermione shrieked, "They can't do that… he'll leave and… no, we have to get him,"

"Then why are you sitting up here sulking?" Grace snapped, "Go down there and do what you have to do!" Hermione stared at her sister. She was right, she had to get out of her room and stop them from letting him walk out of here.

Hermione, grabbing her wand off the floor when she dropped it, ran down the stairs. Everyone stared at her as she emerged into the living room.

"Tell the truth Brad," she said pointing her wand at him.

"Hermione!" Harry said, "Put the wand down,"

"Not until he confesses," Hermione snarled.

"I didn't do anything," Brad said.

"No… you didn't… but you know what you did do? You threatened me… tried to bring e to the dark side as well,"

"I did no such thing,"

"Try me brad… I swear to Merlin if you don't confess I'll obliviate you into the next decade,"

"Hermione, don't," Harry said.

"Why won't you just believe her?" Ron asked backing Hermione up.

"Ron, you only trust her because you're dating her," Ginny pointed out.

"So you think she's lying as well?" Ron spat at his sister.

"I'm not saying that…"

"I believe her because I know Hermione. We all know she'd never break rules unless she had to… I heard the story in the car on the way here… why can't you believe her as well?" Ron glared at his friends.

"I think someone has a case of the firenaughts,"

"The what?" Everyone asked in unison looking at Luna.

"The firenaughts," she said, "they are little creatures that cause confusions and arguments between loved ones."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at Brad.

"I'm giving you one more shot Brad… tell the truth or I will send you back to where you came from,"

"Yea you Durmstrang," Ron hissed.

"You went to Durmstrang?" Ginny asked. Brad nodded, "Scum," she hissed and turned to Hermione. "Hermione… every guy I've met from Durmstrang is a liar and a cheat… I don't believe those who were trained at a school for Dark Arts," Ginny said sneering at Brad. "I believe you," she added.

"Oh so when you find out where he's from you believe me but before everything's fine?" Hermione asked outraged.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ginny said, "It's just…"

"I don't ant to hear it… are you on my side or not?" she snapped.

"Yes, I believe he's lying and your right," Ginny said standing beside Hermione.

"What about you Harry?"

"I'm sorry Mione, I want to believe you but there's no proof,"

"I believe you Hermione," Neville said, "And I agree with Ginny,"

"The firenaughts are causing a big disruption," Luna said, "They are even messing with my brain," she looked around at everyone and then stared at Brad, her eyes wide. "I think I'm with Hermione on this one though," That only left Harry now.

"Harry, why won't you listen to reason?" Ginny asked.

"He's scum," Ron said.

"He's a lying foul git…" Hermione said, "He attacked me.. or would've if I hadn't stunned him first. Why won't you believe me Harry?"

Harry looked at his friends and then glanced to the boy sitting on the couch.

"I just don't know why to believe," he said.

"Veritisirum!" Hermione said suddenly, "I made some in seventh years potion and it worked perfectly… I still have the store upstairs,"

"You want to use a truth potion on him?" Harry asked.

"I could use the muggle lie detector test… the shocking one," she added when Brad didn't react.

"Muggle?" Brad asked, "Please,"

"Get the potion Mione," Ron said. She glanced around, eyes resting on Grace. She hadn't said a word since Hermione returned… was something wrong with her?

"Grace, come with me," she said pulling her sister along.

Hermione brought her to her room and closed the door while she searched for the potion, and so she could talk to her sister.

"What's wrong Grace? You haven't said anything since I went back downstairs,"

"It's just," Grace said looking at the floor, "I'm jealous alright… seeing you do something like this is… brilliant. You use your magic for good… if I had it I wouldn't. So I'm jealous,"

"Grace," Hermione said looking at her, holding the small vial of clear potion in her hand, "You do amazing things… even if you are nasty sometimes," Grace scoffed, "Seriously, you helped Mrs. Anges, our elderly neighbor, unpack her groceries,"

"Only because mum told me to,"

"No she didn't," Hermione said shaking her head, "I was standing with mum watching everything… you were coming from Tay's house and saw that she needed help so you helped her,"

"I guess," Grace said.

"You are god in heart… you just have to embrace it,"

"I guess," she repeated.

"C'mon… you want to see something really cool… watch this work. That bastard will be put in Azkaban if I can help it," Hermione said. Grace looked at her sister with admiration again and followed her back downstairs.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… sadly there is only one more left… can you believe it?? Thank you to all those who encouraged me to write more of this story! You gave me the motivation to put my imagination in over drive and come up with this story! This was my most read story of December 2008! Thank you everyone! Last chapter will be posted in a few days!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Hermione returned with Grace, once again, to the living room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said glaring at Brad, "If he's going to lie about everything… he's going to have to face the consequences,"

"Hermione," Brad said.

"Shit the hell up Brad… unless you're willing to admit it,"

"Fine… I did try to attack Hermione," he confessed. Harry stood there in shock. "I'm sorry,"

"No, you're not,"

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"I'll take him to Kingsley," Harry said.

"I'll come with you," Hermione said.

"No Mione, you have to stay."

"Someone's going with you,"

"Ginny," he said. She nodded.

"Alright fine," Hermione said. "But I'll be by in an hour then, let Kingsley know that,"

"Fine," Harry said. He and Ginny took a side of Brad and apparted away.

"What a day," Hermione sighed as she collapsed on the couch were Brad was just lying.

"Everything's better now Hermione," Ron said as he took a seat beside her.

"You'll come with me right?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled.

An hour later they were entering the Ministry and Hermione was heading to the Ministers office. Upon reaching it she knocked and was granted entrance.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, we've been expecting you," Kingsley had them sit down.

"Miss Granger, I've heard this young man's side of the story, why don't you tell me your?"

"Gladly," she said glaring at Brad. She began the story of the events of the forest. Kingsley sat there listening. When she finished he sat there in silence for a bit, as if thinking everything over.

"These two stories," he finally said in his cool deep voice, "Are similar… but don't add up the same." Kingsley turned to Brad, "You say that she pulled her wand first?"

"I saw her out of the corner of my eye. At Durmstrang we are trained to watch intently for the little things. I saw her pull her wand before I even touched mine,"

"Liar!" Hermione shrieked, "I saw him pull his wand first…that's why I pulled mine,"

"Miss Granger, please," Kingsley said. He turned back to Brad, "You say you saw her pull her wand and so you pulled your wand. You say Miss Granger struck first… under what pretences though?"

"I don't know what was going through her head," Brad said, "All I know is she pulled her wand so I pulled mine but before I could defend myself she stunned me,"

"I'm sorry to say this, but I've known Miss Granger for a few years and I know she'd never use magic in muggle territory unless she had to. Hermione was a model student, you can ask anyone. She follows rules and laws. I believe her story contains more facts then yours,"

Brad stared at him and Hermione looked at Kingsley.

"Thank you Minister," She said.

"Miss Granger, I must have a private word with you however," Hermione nodded. "Mr. Potter, would you please escort the young man to the Auror department, I'll be down shortly." Harry nodded and brought him down. As soon as everyone was gone Kingsley turned to Hermione.

"You understand the consequences of using magic even if it was to defend yourself?"

"Yes sir," Hermione said.

"Good, remember those. Next time I won't be so forgiving," Hermione looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Thank you sir,"

"Let's go get that man… what was his name again?"

"Brad,"

"Alright," Kingsley said, "I'm sure we can put him away for a few years."

"Thank you Kingsley,"

"Just be careful next time, don't let the muggles find out about your magic," Hermione nodded and they went to but Brad away. They were able to get him a few years in Azkaban for the threat of dark magic and exposure of magic. Hermione felt so much better knowing he wasn't anywhere near her anymore.

Everything in her life seemed to be back to normal. She was with Ron again, her and Grace fought sometimes but also got along, her friends were still oblivious to the magical side of her, and she had all her friends back. Life was good, for Hermione said and wlake dback to her friends.

**A/N: Well, this is the end… I hope you all liked it! I still can't believe the response I got out of it when I was only planning on making it a one shot so thanks to every one who encouraged me to write more it has become on of my most popular stories (the most popular I think tho…). I'd love to hear what you all have to say about it. I hope the ending didn't seem too rushed, and if it did I apologize. Thanks again too all of you who have reviewed! **

3


End file.
